


my love is vengeance

by Missy



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, F/F, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Law Enforcement, Romance, Villain and Hero Romance, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A law woman and an outlaw fell in love.





	my love is vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



Miss Rizzo has been at it again.

Sandy shakes her head and stands back in mock dismay. This is the fourth time she’s robbed a prospector coming through town, and the sixth time it’s turned out to be a lowly skunk who’d robbed a hardworking person who’d already worn out their welcome in Angel Grove.

Mostly the working girls. Sandy’s positively scandalized about that.

Sandy thinks that the fellas deserve it if they’re not going to pay their bills, but she’s bound to follow the letter of the law. She takes their statements down and is careful to make sure she seems sympathetic to their causes. But she knows they’re black-hearted, rotten to the core.

If only Rizzo would stop robbing then she could prove that for sure.

As for now, all Sandy can do is ride after her, to warn her about the posse coming her way. She takes her horse down to the river, where she knows Rizzo waters her own.

The outlaw is there, wearing a black outfit that mirrors the pure white of Sandy’s own. Sandy has no idea where Cherry, Frenchy and Jan are; they might be watching from the bushes, or counting the money from their haul. But her eyes are only for Rizzo. 

She speaks, finally, eyes bright and steely, the river separating them still. “So the good girl came back, eh?” Rizzo asks. “Y’finally decide to quit being a goodie-goodie and come riding with me?”

Sandy shakes her head “You’ve got to move on from here, Riz,” she says. “They’re going to come after you. It’s a hanging town.”

She shrugs. “I’ve gotten out of tighter spots before. What’s the matter? Afraid of having a little fun?”

“I’m not afraid of anything, Riz. I just don’t want you to…”

“What? Die?” She says. “I’m never gonna die, baby. Promise.”

Sandy sighs. “How do I get around to your side of the river?”

“You don’t have to,” Rizzo says. Quick as a heartbeat, she mounts up and spurs her horse to cross the river.

Rizzo is in her arms a moment later. The kiss is wet but sweet, promising.

And when the morning comes, Sandy knows she’ll risk everything to be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, Sandy's outfit is definitely based around the western outfit that ONJ's wearing during the finale of Xanadu.


End file.
